


Hot n Cold

by sweetmelody_ifnt



Series: Fantasies in WooGyuland [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelody_ifnt/pseuds/sweetmelody_ifnt
Summary: Intimate drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

He runs his fingers on the smooth skin feeling the body shudder under his touch, the white skin marked with several dark hickeys here and there trembles slightly.

He is pleased with the other's reaction. He likes it. Both of them like this.

Lust clouds his mind as he leans down to drop a kiss on the plump lips. "P-please..." he hears the other say weakly against his lips.

"Tell me what you want." His words sound more like a command than a request.

A groan comes out involuntarily as the boy looks up at him with his teary eyes. "H-hyung...I want you...please..." He tightens his grip on his shoulder trying to fill any space left between.

It takes just a second for him to dive back into those appealing lips and another to push his pride into that expecting warm.  _Finally_.

He stays still kissing the tears rolling on the chubby cheeks and whispering soothing words to calm the other down. "Shhh. It's okay baby. The pain will go away soon."

His palm finds its way back to the hard chest and the fingers closes around the harden nipples, twisting and rubbing the dark nubs. The boy is always sensitive when he plays with his nipples. "Moan my name aloud." He breaths out before devouring one of the nipples with his mouth.

"Sunggyu!" The other chants with his eyes closed while the brunet works on his chest. He does not notice as Sunggyu pull his length out a bit. And he screams when the older thrusts his length into his hole.

He reached out blindly to keep a lock of the older's hair, tugging it a bit as Sunggyu sets a rhythm for their lovemaking. 

Pulling out and pushing in, thrusts after thrusts, he groans lowly around the abused nubs.

He rises back on to capture the other's lips. He cannot get enough of it. Especially, kisses during sex are his favourite. 

"S-Sunggyu... Sunggyu!" The moans of his name are muffled by his mouth, but still arousing him more. He loves his name being called by the boy, it sounds good and addictive. 

"Let me hear more baby."

He trails sloppy kisses along the sharp jaw to the neck he has become to love.  _Eatable_. He nibbles at the tasty skin playful while remaining his thrusts.

The boy writhes around on the mattress, his small fingers grabs the sheet tightly.

And then suddenly he tenses, harsh pants comes out of his mouth as pleasure shots through his whole body. "H-hyung... T-There. There!"

"Found it?" Sunggyu smirks against the skin and rocks his hips harder, aims exactly at that sweet spot inside the boy. He brings his hands to the firm thighs and lifts them a bit to have a better angle.

Moans becomes louder and louder, making him more giddy. Any sound from the other is music to his ears.

He slides one of his hands to the neglected cock between them. One stroke, then another, and he speeds up to match with his thrusts' pace.

"Oh my fuck god Sunggyu!" The other cries, his hand joins Sunggyu's to stroke his cock faster, desperate for a release. "I-I'm close..."

Despite their wild act, Sunggyu spends some seconds to look at the boy beneath him. The pleased expression of the other brings so much emotions to him. He can feel the pride in being able to reduce the mischievous teen to this moaning mess for him only.

Without thinking twice, he leans down to engulf the pair of flesh in a hungry kiss as the boy looks up at him with his pleading eyes. Saliva is exchanged, even teeth is knocked against teeth, but no one cares. They are so busy in loving each other.

The boy breaks the kiss first when he feels his orgasm near. Seconds later, his body trembles with the hot semen exploded between their hold.

The erotic sight of his lover reaching his climax and the warm heat clenching on his length bring him to his release soon.

"That's it baby. Let your greedy hole suck all my seeds." He whispers into the other's ears and collapses onto the small frame of the boy.

The other whines tiredly, "you're heavy, hyung."

Sunggyu chuckles and rolls off him without pulling out, bringing the boy to lay comfortably on his broad chest.

They exchange lazy kisses and play around a bit, just enjoy each other's warm.

Feeling the boy is on the verge of falling asleep, he brings naughty hands to the meaty thighs resting on his sides. Whimpers are heard as he continues to caress the smooth skin.

Determine to get more, he trails his slender fingers to the boy's bum and take a hold of the flesh. Soon, the boy starts trembling in pleasure and moans break out freely.  _Oh boy, how much it arouse him_. His cock stirs alive at the other's moans and gradually fills the wet heat again.

"Horny hyung, can't you let me rest a bit?" The boy hits him lightly with a cute pout on his lips.

He lets out his infamous chuckles and grabs his neck to bring their mouths together. "No, baby, I can't get enough of you," he says huskily against the plump lips, "ready to ride me?"


	2. Shower Show

He can't help thinking about the subject of his fantasy while jerking off inside the confines of the student's bathroom in the middle of the night. "Nngh... Hahh... Touch me..." He moans softly into the quiet space of the shower booth. His left hand works on the hard length as the other wanders on his chest and plays with the dark nipples.

The male has made him hot and bothered the whole day just by showing off his excellent piano skill, and he cannot take his eyes off the fingers moving smoothly on the piano keys, which he is aching to have on his sensitive skin right now.

"Hyun... I want more... please..."

This is not the first time he has inapproriate thoughts about the younger student. He has nursed a crush on the other for more than two years. Sometimes before they would meet in the bathroom, sharing small talks about their classes under the hot stream, and more than often, Sunggyu would secretly touch himself while enjoying the sweet melodies Woohyun hums leasurely in the next booth.

He never expects the younger would have a great impact on him like this. It is not unpleasant, he did practically have the best orgasms with Woohyun in mind. However, he soon found it more difficult to control himself around the younger, the urge to have the toned chest pressing against his in a certain closet of the school and the huge cock thrusting deep inside him has become unbearable.

Almost all his classes are the same to Woohyun's, he tried to behave normally in his presence, but after school he would lock himself in his dorm room for hours and stretch his greedy hole with his own fingers or sometimes a sex toy. The late showers have just happened recently, he cannot just come into the bathroom after his private sessions with his cum on his body and get judged by Woohyun and his friends.

So, here he is, washing and having little fun at 11 p.m, he thinks he likes it more when there is no one around to disturb him. Both his hands are on his length to work faster for a release, he can’t help chanting Woohyun's name as the pleasure crashes over him.

"Hyun... Woohyun... faster... faster..."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the sound of a door opened is recognized, but quickly replaced by the intense pleasure. A loud groan escapes his lips and he shots his cum on the wall. He tries to steady himself on his wobbly legs but fails, and suddenly he loses his balance. He closes his eyes expecting the pain yet it never comes.

Sunggyu feels a pair of muscular arms wrapping around his waist and a firm chest against his sweaty back helping him stand. Panic is not enough to describe his emotion right now since he does not expect anyone to use the room at this godly hour apart from him, he was so high in his feelings that he forgot checking the other booths as usual. _What if this person knows Woohyun, he will tell him right away about me jerking off in the shower because of him and I will be done._

The atmosphere is awkward and tense. Sunggyu is too afraid to turn around and confront the stranger about his secret; besides, that the other is too quiet scares him more, only their breath is audible. As if reading Sunggyu's mind, the person retreats his hands to stay on Sunggyu's hip keeping him in place. Sunggyu almost yelps as the other gives him a squeeze and just seconds later, he gets the worst shock of his kife.

"You're too careless you know. People can hear you clearly from the entrance."

_What???_

"W-Woohyun?"

_Why the hell are you here at this hour?_

Woohyun sighs aloud as he rests his head on Sunggyu's shoulder, the water is wetting both of them now. "How long Sunggyu?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"This! How long have you done this?"

Sunggyu is speechless. He cannot open his mouth to reply the raven. He cannot confess his dark intention and his feelings for the boy after getting caught doing naughty things.

"Answer me Kim Sunggyu." Woohyun sounds angry.

He only shakes his head and wriggle out of Woohyun's hold. However, the other does not seem to accept no as an answer, he brings Sunggyu into his embrace and traps him in his hands despite the older's struggle.

"Sunggyu, stop!" Now his voice is desperate and sad, Sunggyu gives in and stays still against him.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Do you hear yourself Sunggyu? Do you expect me to ignore you and walk away after hearing and witnessing what you did?"

"Then what do you want exactly?" Sunggyu is shaking slightly as the tears slowly gather in his eyes and wait for the moment to fall down. "I know I'm disgusting when I used you to satisfy my need. But it's just for the moment, there’s no hard feelings so don't worry. I-I promise it won't happen again."

The hold has become tighter. "Stop the nonsense. Be honest with me. Please!"

_No. Don’t do this to me Woohyun._

"Why do you care anyway? This isn't something you should bother yourself with."

"Of course I should Sunggyu. When it's about the boy I've taken interest in since the first time laid my eyes on him."

"W-what did you say?" Sunggyu is truly confused at this point, his brain is still processing the new piece of information from Woohyun. Even more surprisingly, the other starts nipping the back of his neck, making way down to his shoulder where he leaves a soft bite and succeeds in forcing a gasp out of Sunggyu. "W-Woohyun...w-what are you doing?"

The said boy trails open-mouthed kisses toward the older's reddening ears and chuckled lowly into them without forgetting tugging the earlobes in his teeth. "I'm doing what I should have done when I first heard you moan my name softly along with my singing voice and saw you step out of the shower with this sexy body and the satisfied look on your face. I kept thinking about you and even imagining you’re stretched out naked in front of me, I couldn’t control myself. My feelings for you have become much stronger without me noticing."

He never gets the chance to say anything back as Woohyun boldly shove a hand between his legs and grasps his soft length. "This whole time you always please yourself with the image I'm touching you at every place in your mind, right?"

"W-wait... Woohyun!" He moans aloud when the raven strokes his length slowly and he can feel his arousal coming back at full force. "Oh my god Woohyun..." The other hand of the younger goes for his nipples which are getting erect because of the sudden pleasure.

"Sunggyu you drives me crazy. I'm mad when I couldn't touch you, when I had to stay still and hear you entertain youself."

"You never told me." He closed his eyes in bliss while the hands are all over his body.

"I couldn't because I thought you only see me as an pleasure object. I didn’t want to be hurt. I was such a coward."

Woohyun turns the brunet around and crashes his lips on the soft flesh he desired so much. The sucking sound echoes inside the room as both of the boys ignores the whole world and engrosses in only each other.

Sunggyu is the first one to pull away from the intense kiss, he gazes at Woohyun with hazed eyes. He cannot believe his fantasy is really happening. "Woohyun can I ask you a favor?"

"What's it baby?"

He blushes at the pet name and also at his next words. "T-take me Woohyun..."

The raven does not need to hear twice to have his decision, he doubts he even has it now when Sunggyu is begging to be fucked by the real him, not the him in many dimensions of his fantasies. They can talk later about that, and for now he will not let this chance slip.

"As you wish love."

**Author's Note:**

> Just my way to release stress.  
> 


End file.
